So Complicated
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: When Mai gets trapped in the Shadow Realm after her duel with Marik, Joey will try anything to awaken the sleeping beauty... A kiss works in fairy tales after all, doesn't it?


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Invisible belongs to Clay Aiken and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

So Complicated

By

Hideki LaShae

'Mai! Don't go! I need you!' Joey's mind screams out the words, but no one hears them. He hadn't said them aloud after all. In fact, he couldn't have said them aloud. His entire body, including his vocal chords, has been paralyzed.

Mai falls to the floor of the duel field. Her closed eyes make her look like she's sleeping, but Joey knows that her mind is no longer in her body. Marik has sent her mind to the shadow realm.

'Marik! I hate you! I hate you for controlling me, but I hate you even worse for doing this to Mai!' thinks Joey. He tries to move, and, suddenly able to move again, he rushes to Mai's side. "Mai! Marik, you freak! Bring her back!"

Marik scoffs at Joey. "Bring her back? Now why would I want to do that?"

"I'll give you ten good reasons!" exclaims Joey clenching his fists.

Marik turns away from Joey and walks away confidently.

"Let him go, Joey! We've gotta take care of Mai!" exclaims Tristan.

Joey growls at Marik's back. "Next time will be different, you freak!"

Yugi opens his eyes and pushes himself up onto his knees drowsily. "Is everyone okay?"

Joey kneels beside Mai and pulls her into his arms. "Marik sent Mai's mind to the Shadow Realm!"

"Oh, no! Mai!" exclaims Yugi moving to her side.

"We gotta get her to her room!" exclaims Joey standing up with Mai still in his arms.

Yugi stands up and nods. "Will you be okay carrying her?"

"I'm fine! She's not that heavy," says Joey, but his mind thinks rapidly, 'She weighs a ton! What has she been eating?'

Yugi guides Joey over to the elevator, and Joey carries Mai inside.

Joey and Yugi's friends climb into the elevator with Joey and Mai.

"Kaiba! We need to land so we can get our friends to a hospital!" exclaims Yugi looking at Seto with pleading eyes.

"I already told you… we aren't landing for anything!" exclaims Seto glaring at Yugi.

Yugi moves into the elevator, and the doors close.

"How is she doing, big bro?" asks Serenity looking at Mai.

"I don't know," says Joey leaning back against the wall so it can lend some support to Mai's weight in his arms. He clamps his eyes tight. "All I gotta say is she better be alright!"

"I'm sure that we'll be able to bring her mind back from the Shadow Realm after we beat Marik!" exclaims Yugi nodding his head confidently.

"I hope you're right, Yuge!" exclaims Joey. He looks at Mai. 'She looks so peaceful… like she's just sleeping… a sleeping beauty…'

"Damn that Marik!" exclaims Tristan punching the wall of the elevator.

"Yeah…" Joey nods but doesn't take his eyes off Mai's face. He cradles her so that her head rests against his chest, and the golden tresses of her hair tickle his arm.

"What about you, Joey? Are you okay?" asks Yugi.

Joey snaps his eyes away from Mai's face and looks at Yugi's concerned face. "Yeah, Yuge! You know me! I'm fine! It's that Marik creep we need to worry about! When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he never messed with Joey Wheeler!"

"Now that sounds like the Joey we know," says Téa smiling. She looks at Mai and her smile turns to a frown. "What if we can't wake Mai up?"

"Don't say that!" snaps Joey forcefully, "She has to wake up! We just have to get her mind back from the Shadow Realm so she'll wake up! We have to! She has to wake up!"

"Okay, Joey," says Duke staring at Joey in shock, "We'll figure it out!"

The doors open, and Joey pushes through with Mai in his arms. He carries her down to her room and places her lightly in her bed as his friends follow him. He brushes her hair away from her face. He whispers, "Please, wake up, Mai…"

_**Are you really alone**_

**_Still in your dreams?_**

"We'll bring her back, Joey," says Yugi, "I promise."

Joey clasps Mai's hand in his own and squeezes it. He sets her hand gently on her stomach, and he turns towards all his friends. His brown eyes glow with a fiery passion. "We'd better! She's my friend!"

"We all know that," says Duke setting his hand on Joey's shoulder, "No one is doubting your friendship with Mai!"

"Really? Cause she sure did!" exclaims Joey turning away from Duke and storming out.

"What's wrong with him?" asks Duke.

"He… well… I think he…" Téa bites her lower lip and sits down beside Mai, keeping her eyes fixed on the unconscious girl's face.

"What is it, Téa? What did Joey do?" asks Tristan.

"I think he lied to Mai… He told her that she wasn't in his dream, the one he had when he was dueling," says Téa, "And it upset Mai. She just wanted to know that he thought of her as a friend, and he told her she wasn't in the dream."

"Do you think she was in his dream then, Téa?" asks Serenity.

"I don't know, but she just wanted to feel like his friend. He couldn't even do that," says Téa with a sad sigh.

"You guys should go watch Kaiba's duel," says Serenity, "I'll sit here with Mai."

"Are you sure, Serenity?" asks Tristan.

Serenity smiles. "Someone should sit with Mai, and you should all watch the duel. I am sure, Tristan. Go ahead."

Tristan nods. "Come on, guys. Let's go watch Kaiba duel!"

* * *

"I'm not really that tired right now, guys. I'm gonna go get a breath of fresh air. Maybe that would help me sleep," says Joey trying not to yawn.

"Do you want company, Joey?" asks Téa.

"No, thanks, Téa," says Joey smiling, "I won't get lost."

"If you're not back in an hour, we're taking the bed!" exclaims Duke.

Joey scoffs as he walks out the door. He walks down the halls and into Mai's room. He sees Serenity leaning forward in her chair fast asleep.

**_If I was invisible_**

**_Then I could just watch you in your room…_**

Joey moves up to the bed and sits down on the edge of it. He smiles at Mai. "Hey, Mai… Can you hear me in there? Or wherever you are?"

Mai doesn't move.

"Mai… You're my friend. You know that don't you?" whispers Joey.

Serenity shivers in her chair.

Joey turns to look at his little sister. He stands up and pulls his jacket off. He places it carefully over Serenity's shoulders being extra careful so as not to wake her. He brushes a strand of her brown hair away from her eyes before he sits down beside Mai again. He lifts Mai's hand from her stomach where he had placed it earlier. He squeezes her hand gently and leans towards her to whisper into her ear, "I like you, Mai… Come back to me."

The scent of Mai's floral perfume wafts up to Joey's nose.

Joey inhales deeply and he smiles. He sits back up and pulls the blanket over Mai's body. "Can't have you freezing to death, sleeping beauty."

Joey sits beside Mai, just watching her in her sleep-like state. He sighs happily as he gazes upon her porcelain-like skin. His lips curl up in a mischievous smile. "Sleeping beauty… I wonder if a kiss would wake you up."

**_If hearts were unbreakable_**

**_Then I can just tell you where I stand…_**

"I want you to know, but then again I don't," says Joey, "If you don't feel the same for me…" He leans over and lightly kisses Mai's lips. "I promise to do that properly after you've woken up."

Joey sighs and caresses Mai's cheek. He whispers, "I want to tell you how I feel about you, Mai, but I want you to be awake to hear it. But more than that… I'm afraid that you might not feel the same way. I don't think my heart could bear your rejection. I just want you in my life, Mai…"

Mai lies in her bed, seemingly unmoving except for the slight rising and falling of her chest, the only indication that her body is still alive even if it is mindless.

Joey kisses Mai's forehead before standing. He heads to the door. "Good night, sleeping beauty."

"Good night, Joey," mumbles Serenity in her sleep.

Joey blushes and ducks out of the room quickly. He hurries back to his room to rest for the night.

* * *

Joey peeks into the room where Mai sleeps, and he smiles. "Soon, Mai… soon."

"Hey, Joey! How's Mai doing?" calls Yugi from down the hall as he jogs towards his taller friend.

"Looks like the same," says Joey still looking in at Mai.

"Don't worry, Joey. She'll wake up after we return her mind from the Shadow Realm!" exclaims Yugi, "Come on! Kaiba said we were landing this morning for the final round of the tournament!"

"Too bad she can't watch me duel!" exclaims Joey sadly, "But she doesn't even know I'm here!"

**_If I was invisible_**

**_Wait… I already am…_**

"That's not true… I'm sure that our voices can still reach her, even though she is in the Shadow Realm," says Yugi, "You can tell her all about how you win your duel later! She'd love to hear it!"

"You think so?" asks Joey finally turning his eyes to Yugi.

Yugi smiles and nods.

Joey smiles. "Let's go, Yuge!"

Yugi leads the way at a brisk pace down the hallways.

* * *

**_What are you doing tonight?_**

**_I wish I could be a fly on your wall…_**

Joey walks down the hall with Serenity, and they step into the room where Mai still sleeps.

"She looks so peaceful," says Serenity sitting down in the chair by the bed.

Joey kneels in the floor by the bed and gently brushes a strand of Mai's blonde hair away from her eyes. His hand softly caresses her cheek before he pulls it away. "I wonder what kind of torture she's going through in the Shadow Realm…"

"I hope it's not too painful for her," says Serenity.

"Me too…" Joey stares at Mai, completely unable to tear his eyes from her beautiful face now that she has no chance of catching his amorous gaze.

"You like her, don't you, Joey?" asks Serenity.

"Yeah… I do. She's my friend, Serenity," says Joey still keeping his eyes on Mai's face.

"I don't mean like that," says Serenity.

Joey turns towards Serenity and leans his back against Mai's bed. He looks at his little sister. "What do you mean?"

"You like her! You've got a crush on her!" exclaims Serenity smiling.

"No, I don't!" exclaims Joey as a pink tinge creeps to his cheeks.

"There's no use denying it, Joey!" exclaims Serenity, "I'm your little sister! I know when you like someone! I think it's great that you like Mai! She is rather sweet, at least she was to me!"

Joey smiles. "Thanks, Serenity!"

"I'm going to go check on Téa," says Serenity standing, "Then I'll come back to sit with Mai. You should head to your room soon to get some sleep."

"Sure thing, sis," says Joey as his smile widens.

Serenity walks to the door. She stops and turns to Joey. "You be sure to tell her. She might still be able to hear you!"

Joey blushes as Serenity leaves the room. He stands and scoots the chair closer to Mai's bed before he sits down in it and takes Mai's hand gently. "I'm trying to bring you back, Mai, from… from wherever it is that you are. I'm so sorry that I couldn't prevent this from happening to you. I wanted to, but that Marik creep! I couldn't fight off his shadow powers. I'm so sorry."

**_I called out your name_**

_**You don't hear a sound… **_

"I'm sorry, Mai!" Tears fall from Joey's eyes and land on the sheets beside Mai.

For several minutes, Joey cries beside Mai. He cries because he was unable to protect her. He cries because somewhere she's in pain. He cries because he can't rescue her from that pain. He cries because he never told her how much she means to him. He cries simply because that is all he can do at the moment.

Mai doesn't move except for the slight rising and falling of her chest as she breathes, but Joey longs for her touch. He wishes that she would reach up and gently brush away his tears. Then he would force a smile as a new wave of tears falls from his eyes. Then, a kiss… so gentle and sweet as to leave Mai begging for more.

Joey wipes his tears on the short sleeve of his shirt, and he takes a long deep breath. "Mai… I really like you… like a friend, and yet as so much more. I want you to come back! Please!"

Tristan and Duke step into the room.

"Hey, Joey! I thought we'd find you in here," says Tristan, "Where's Serenity?"

"She went to check on the others," says Joey wiping his eyes again quickly.

"Joey, what's going on with you?" asks Duke, "You haven't been acting like yourself since this happened." He walks up to the bed and gently strokes Mai's golden-blonde tresses.

"Hey! I'm still me!" exclaims Joey.

"No, Joey!" exclaims Tristan walking up and sitting on the edge of the bed so he can see Joey, "You've been far too quiet and reserved! You haven't been chiding Kaiba like you normally do! You barely ate… you still ate really fast, but not nearly the amount you normally would! What's going on, Joey? You can tell us!"

"I… I think… I'm in…" Joey sighs as he stares at Mai. He tears his eyes away from her and looks at Tristan. "I have no idea what you're talking about Tristan. I'm the same person I always was. I'm just feeling a little sick right now. I think I may be coming down with the stomach flu or something."

"Well… I guess there's nothing we can do about that but drag you down to see Kaiba's doctors," says Duke.

"No… I'll be fine in a couple of days, I'm sure," says Joey, "I'm tough enough to take this."

**_I would be the smartest man…_**

"Are you sure, Joey? Maybe we can help you," says Tristan.

"No… I'm fine." Joey stands up and stretches. He pushes the chair back. "I was just telling Mai about that stupid virtual world… you know, in case she can hear us."

"Want some help?" asks Duke.

Joey nods.

Duke, Tristan, and Joey stay with Mai for nearly an hour telling her some of the finer points, although quite exaggerated, about their experiences in Noah and Gozaburo's virtual world.

Serenity walks into the room yawning. "Joey… you should get some sleep! You have to duel in the morning!"

"Hey, yeah! You're right!" exclaims Joey, "The last stage of the finals begins tomorrow!" He steps up to Serenity and pulls her into a quick embrace. He kisses her forehead. "Good night, sis. Good night, Mai."

"Good night, Joey," says Tristan.

Joey walks back and grabs Duke and Tristan's arms. He pulls them towards the door.

"Good night," says Duke smiling at Serenity.

"Good night, everyone," says Serenity as Joey drags them out the door.

"Good night, Serenity!" exclaims Tristan as he's dragged down the hall.

* * *

Joey wakes up first, and he slips down to Mai's room. He steps into the dark room and sees Serenity sleeping comfortably in a plush chair. He walks up to the bed, glancing at his little sister occasionally to see if she's going to wake up or not. He whispers to Mai, "I'm sorry this had to happen, Mai."

Serenity turns in her sleep.

Joey nearly jumps as he turns to look at his still sleeping sister. He turns back to Mai and caresses her cheek. "It didn't work last time, but maybe it will this time, sleeping beauty."

Serenity slowly opens her eyes as she wakes up. Her eyes snap completely open as she sees her brother, sitting on the edge of the bed with Mai, leaning down towards her. She knows that she shouldn't watch, that she should pry her eyes away from the scene playing before her, but somehow she can't.

Joey leans down and brushes Mai's lips gently with his own. He kisses her gently, and backs away for just a moment before closing his eyes and kissing her again, hoping for some reaction from her, secretly hoping she would kiss him in return. He sits back upright.

_**Why can't I bring you into my life? **_

"Joey?" asks Serenity quietly.

Joey leaps from the bed and turns towards Serenity. His cheeks turn a deep crimson as he sees her wide awake and staring at him with a pale blush on her face. "Serenity?"

"I knew you really liked her, but don't you think she should be awake when you kiss her?" asks Serenity blushing even redder.

"Hey… it worked in that stupid fairytale I always read to you!" exclaims Joey turning his face away so as not to show his sister just how embarrassed he was at her having caught him stealing a kiss from a sleeping woman.

"Sleeping Beauty? Is that how you see her? As a sleeping beauty that just awaits a kiss to awaken her?" asks Serenity, "That needs to be a kiss from her true love… someone who loves her that she loves in return."

"Maybe that's why it didn't work…"

"You don't…?"

"Maybe she doesn't," says Joey.

Serenity smiles. "Maybe she does… Maybe she just isn't sleeping beauty. She's in the Shadow Realm after all, and it may not work like that book."

Joey chuckles. "It was worth a shot. That's why I keep doing it."

"You've…"

Joey holds up two fingers.

"You know… big brother, the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting to get a different result," says Serenity standing.

Joey sighs. "I know. But I don't know anything else to try."

Serenity walks over and wraps her arms around Joey's waist to hug him compassionately. "Somehow… we'll get her back."

Joey wraps his arms around Serenity's back and cries silently into her hair. "I just want to see her happy… I want to tell her how I feel… even if she breaks my heart."

"She won't," whispers Serenity.

**_If I was invisible_**

**_Wait… I already am…_**

* * *

Yami walks over to Mai with a sigh.

Joey looks at Yami. "What are you thinking, Yuge?"

"Well… we can't awaken her the way we did the others," says Yami, "We tried that and it failed. So… I'm trying to think of an alternative."

Joey stands up and moves over to Yami. He sets his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Yami turns to look into Joey's tear-filled brown eyes. He smiles confidently and leans into him. "Do you have a suggestion, Joey?"

"No. I wish I knew how we could wake up Sleeping Beauty," says Joey.

Yami blinks. He steps away from Joey and hurries over to Marik. He falls to his knees in front of him and looks back and forth between the boy and the spirit, Malik, standing just behind him. "Marik… what did you do to her? You are the witch in the story, and she is the princess… so how does the prince awaken her?"

"Have you tried kissing her?" asks Malik giggling.

"That worked in the story," says Marik with a sneer, "From what I understand, that puzzle about your neck has healing powers! It's not my problem you're too stupid to use them! And it's also not my problem that you're blind!"

Malik glares at Joey. "You're too blind to even see the healer in your midst! A true healer has a natural ability, and people of all ranks had it. Some had a stronger ability than others. The healer whose death supplied their power to the Millennium Puzzle had a strong ability, but that slave there always had a greater power."

"The slave was just never trained." Marik smirks at Joey.

"Slave?" asks Joey, "Why do you bastards keep calling me a slave?"

"Because you are one, you filthy mutt!" exclaims Bakura.

Yami spins towards Joey with a shocked expression.

**_I saw your face in the crowd… _**

"What is it, Yugi?" asks Mokuba, "Did you get an idea?"

Yami stands up and stares at Joey. He smirks "I… yes, Mokuba… yes, I did…"

Joey walks up to Yami and holds out his hand towards him.

Yami takes Joey's hand and leads the blond out of the room.

"What do I need to do?" asks Joey as he notices the shift between Yami and Yugi.

"You care for her, don't you?" asks Yugi leaning against the wall.

"How do you feel about Téa?" replies Joey, "Describe your feelings for me!"

"I don't know what to say," says Yugi blushing as Joey leans against the wall to his right, "When I think of her, my heart pounds. I feel like crying whenever I'm not at her side. I dream of her touch, and not just the sexual ones either, just any touch. I get this warm feeling. It usually starts in my stomach and makes its way up."

"That is how I feel about Mai," says Joey blushing.

"You do like her."

**_If I was invisible_**

**_I'd make you mine tonight…_**

"I love her, Yuge," says Joey.

"Okay… here's what we do, Joey," says Yugi taking a deep breath and plunging into his explanation.

Joey listens intently and nods. "Okay… let's do this, Yugi!"

Yugi shifts back into the taller form of the Egyptian Pharaoh and leads Joey back into the room and towards Mai's bed. "Are you sure you're ready, Joey?"

"I have to be. Without the magic of the cards, you can't do this on your own," says Joey.

"What are you planning on doing?" asks Duke.

"Big brother?" asks Serenity.

"We're going to revive Mai now," says Joey, "So… we'll talk to you later."

Yami stands at the foot of the bed.

Joey sits down on the edge of Mai's bed so that he's facing her. "Lead off, Yuge."

_**What would it take to make you see that I'm alive… **_

Joey looks at Mai, and he sighs.

"Ahm kum Ra," says Yami.

Everyone stands up and moves to watch.

"Ahm kum Dei," says Yami.

Joey reaches out his hand and rests it on Mai's. He begins to whisper, nearly inaudible words.

"Ahm kum Osiris," says Yami. "Ahm kum… Isis."

"I keep tracing your steps… each move that you make. I wish I could be what goes through your mind," whispers Joey so very quietly so that only Yami and the sleeping Mai can hear him, "I wish you could touch me with the colors of your life."

"Ahm kum… Mai…"

"Ahm kum… Mai," says Joey loudly.

"Efday… Ahm… Shokrun," says Yami.

"You're my friend, Mai," whispers Joey, "and so much more than that to me."

"Ahm kum… Ra," says Yami.

Joey closes his eyes as he whispers, "Please come back to me…"

"Ahm kum… Anubis," says Yami.

"I love you, Mai," whispers Joey. He leans closer to Mai.

**_I reach out_**

**_But you don't even see me_**

**_Even when I'm screaming_**

**_Baby, you don't hear me…_**

"Mai… Mai… Mai…" chants Yami.

Joey reaches out his hand and caresses Mai's cheek as Yami continues to chant. "Mai?"

Mai doesn't make a single movement.

Joey closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He starts to glow, a soft golden light much like his eyes.

Serenity gasps.

"Joey?" asks Tristan in shock.

"Mai, Mai, Mai," chants Yami quickening his chant as Joey's light brightens. The Millennium Puzzle begins to glow with the same golden light.

"Mai, Mai, Mai," chants Téa, and soon everyone, except Joey and Marik, joins in the chant.

**_I am nothing without you_**

**_Just a shadow passing through…_**

"Mai," whispers Joey, "I need you…"

"Mai, Mai, Mai, Mai," chant the people behind Joey.

Joey opens his eyes. He sets his hands on Mai's shoulders and takes another deep breath. He glances back over his shoulder. He watches Yami nod his head. Then he turns his eyes to Serenity.

Serenity smiles at Joey.

Joey leans down and kisses Mai's forehead.

"Come back, Mai Valentine," says Yami as everyone else chants.

Joey kisses Mai's left cheek.

"Return to us, Mai. Come back," says Yami.

Joey kisses Mai's right cheek.

"Mai, Mai, Mai, Mai," continues the chanters.

Mai's eyelids flutter for a second.

Joey licks his lips nervously, and he slowly brings them down to Mai's for the briefest of moments. He pulls away after the second is over and looks down into Mai's stunned, violet eyes.

"Joey?" whispers Mai quietly.

Joey smiles. "Hi, Mai…"

**_If hearts were unbreakable_**

**_Then I can just tell you where I stand_**

**_I would be the smartest man_**

**_If I was invisible_**

**_Wait… I already am…_**

"Just so you know, Mai… you are my friend," whispers Joey quietly so that even Mai has to strain to hear him, "In fact, I'm very much in love with you."

Mai's eyes widen in shock. "Joey?"

Joey pushes himself away from Mai and blushes a deep burgundy as he runs out of the room.

Mai bolts upright. "Joey!"

"Mai!" exclaims Yugi running forwards and throwing his arms around her neck to hug her.

Mai blushes and smiles at the tri-colored hair of the teen latched onto her. She wraps her arms around Yugi and hugs him in return. "Nice to see you too, kiddo."

"We were so worried about you, Mai!" exclaims Tristan with a smile.

Mai looks around and sees everyone staring at her. "What did I miss?"

"A lot," says Seto with a small smile, "We'll explain it later. Are you hungry?"

"No… Not really," says Mai running her thumb over her lips where she remembers feeling Joey touch her. She thinks about the blond haired boy for a moment. "How did you bring me back? All I remember was sitting in my glass prison watching everyone having fun at the beach."

"Well, Joey brought you back," says Ishizu, "You can ask him how."

"I think I'll do that," says Mai climbing out of bed after Yugi detaches himself from her, "Does anyone have any idea where he might have run off to?"

Everyone shrugs.

Mai smiles. "Thank you all for not giving up on me. I'm going to go look for Joey. I need to talk to him about something he said to me before I… well, yes… I need to talk to him."

"We'll be heading back to Domino now," says Seto, "Come along, Mokuba. We need to go tell the crew." He storms out of the room as Mokuba follows.

Mai heads out and hurries to search for Joey in the large blimp.

**_I keep tracing your steps_**

**_Each move that you make_**

**_Wish I could be what goes through your mind…_**

Mai knocks gently on the door to Joey's room.

"Go away!" cries Joey.

Mai opens the door and steps inside. "I can't do that, Joey."

Joey gasps and tries desperately to hide the tears that he's been shedding.

"We need to talk, Joey," says Mai calmly.

Joey takes a deep breath and nods.

Mai sits down on the edge of the bed beside Joey. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes, Mai… I love you," says Joey wiping his eyes again.

"I like you, Joey, a lot," says Mai.

Joey accepts those words as a sign, and he quickly leans over to capture Mai's lips into an impassioned kiss.

_**What are you doing tonight? **_

Mai's eyes widen in shock, and she pushes Joey away. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry," says Joey hanging his head, "It was just a promise that I made to you when you were unconscious… I'm sorry."

"How dare you try to kiss me like that!" exclaims Mai standing up and walking away from Joey. She spins abruptly to face him.

Joey notices the pink tinge to Mai's cheeks.

"No one kisses me without my permission first!" exclaims Mai.

Joey smiles. "Mai… may I have your permission to kiss you?"

Mai blinks at Joey repeatedly. Her blush darkens.

"Please?" adds Joey giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Well… since you asked so nicely… yes," says Mai smiling.

Joey stands up and walks to Mai. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him as he stares into her eyes.

Mai licks her lips and leaves them slightly parted.

Joey presses his lips to Mai's and kisses her tenderly as he closes his eyes.

Mai allows her eyes to slide closed as she kisses Joey in return. When she feels Joey's tongue slip in between her lips, she opens her mouth wider to accommodate it.

Joey moans into Mai's mouth as his hands try to pull her even closer.

_**Why can't I bring you into my life? **_

Mai wraps her arms tightly around Joey.

Joey pulls out of the kiss hungry for more. He takes in a deep breath. "I love you, Mai. You don't need to feel the same way, just please let me have this moment with you! I couldn't bear to lose…"

Mai places her hand over Joey's mouth. "Joey… you talk too much!"

Joey smiles and blushes as Mai pulls him into another long, passionate kiss that leaves them both gasping for air.

"I love you, Joey!" exclaims Mai pressing her cheek against his so that she can speak directly into his ear, "I love you too! That's one of the reasons I didn't want to marry that movie star. He's nothing compared to you! You are twice the man he is!"

"Really, Mai?" asks Joey pushing her away just enough so he can look into her violet orbs for the truth of her words.

"Of course, really!" exclaims Mai smiling, "You were the one who saved me, remember? I never did thank you for that, so thank you."

"Well, I was a little bit unconscious afterwards," says Joey blushing, "I didn't expect catching you to knock me off balance like that. I don't even think I was thinking at the time. I just couldn't let you be hurt."

"You see? That's one reason why I love you!" exclaims Mai. She kisses Joey again, a soft gentle kiss that leaves him wondering how he ever lived without those kisses.

"Oh, yeah, and thanks for giving me your card at Duelist Kingdom. It meant a lot to me and Serenity," says Joey.

"She's very sweet. I'm glad I could help," says Mai.

Joey holds Mai close to him and smiles. "I should have mentioned loving you earlier! It feels so nice just to hold you like this!"

Mai smiles back at Joey. "I agree!"


End file.
